Amor
by Chii.S
Summary: [sequel up!] Sekalipun aku berdusta, sekalipun bibirku menipumu, ingatlah. Mataku tidak pernah bisa berbohong saat menatapmu. BTS/NAMJIN/KimNamjoon/KimSeokjin/KimTaehyung Kim Family! (judul gaknyambung, semuanya juga ngak) RnR jika berkenan :)
1. chapter 1

**Amor**

(NamJin fanfiction)

.

.

.

BTS

Bot!Seokjin / Top!Namjoon / Baby!Tae / Kim!Family

And another support cast.

WARN!ANGST NISTA(?)

.

.

All BTS members are not mine (buut i hope they'r mine)

.

.

.

Seokjin tersenyum.

Senyum lebar. Benar-benar lebar. Senang, begitu hangat hatinya. Bagaimana tidak senang? Bagaimana bisa dia tidak senang saat dua lelaki terpenting dalam hidupnya berlarian di pasir basah, dibawah langit jingga yang dia puja-puja keindahannya dan diatas permukaan laut yang begitu jernih.

Lari-lari dengan begitu menggemaskan. Menyisakan tapak kaki mungil dan besar dibelakangnya yang perlahan disapu bersih air laut, buihnya tersisa terperangkap antara pasir-pasir. Menelisik telinganya dengan tawa manis si kecil kala tubuhnya tertangkap sosok kurus dibelakangnya yang mengangkat dia heboh.

"Hah... jagoan ini staminanya boleh juga..."

Si tan itu menatap nakal bocahnya, tersenyum begitu lebar sampai menyisakan lubang dipipinya. Kalau Seokjin didepannya, dia akan menempelkan jarinya disana lama. Dia akan mengamati wajah namja itu lama.

CUKK

"E..ehehehe... cukk cukk! bolong! Pipi _appa_ bolong, _eomma_!"

Jemari mungil itu masuk kedalam lesung pipi namjanya, sama seperti yang sering dia lakukan pada namja itu. Si tan menatap geli bocah ditangannya. Mengendur-mengencangkan senyumnya sampai lesung pipinya muncul-hilang. Mendekati dada anak itu dan mengusak hidungnya disana geli.

Seokjin tertawa, menyambut jagoannya dengan handuk biru laut yang manis. Mengeringkan tubuh mungil putranya yang basah air laut dan pasir.

"Taetae tangkap kepiting tadi, eomma! Tapi appa bilang kepiting hawus pulang karena mamanya menunggu!"

Matanya menunjukkan binar kebahagiaan, dengan pipi menggemaskan. Sinar yang sama seperti sinar mata favoritnya dari _namja_ itu. Seokjin sangat bersyukur bukan main saat tau, putranya mewarisi mata orang yang begitu dia cintai.

Taehyung-- anak itu masih sibuk mengoceh tentang kepiting pasirnya tadi dan ombak laut, sesekali menarik celana boxer ayahnya yang sudah agak kedodoran untuk menemaninya bermain, membuat namja itu kewalahan antara mempertahankan celananya dan mengikuti anaknya atau mempertahankan suruhan Seokjin untuk berhenti bermain dan dalam artian lain membiarkan celananya kedodoran.

"Ne... kepitingnya akan capek kalau diajak bermain terus. Makanya kepiting harus pulang, Tae juga harus pulang, nde?"

Seokjin mencubit gemas pipi putranya. Dan anak itu merengut. Dia menatap sang _appa_ dan memelas, berharap sang appa berada dipihaknya dan mengajak dia bergoler di pasir putih lagi.

"Ne. _Eomma_ benar. Mari pulang, kajja!"

Namja kharismatik itu mengeluarkan senyumnya, senyum yang membuat Seokjin merasa lumer biar sudah enam tahun seatap dengan _namja_ ini. Senyum kebapakan yang menenangkan, senyum yang menarik guratan disamping matanya yang seksi.

"T-tapi.. Tae suka pasiw daripada.. lantai...wumah.."

"Kita bisa pergi kesini lagi lain waktu, sebanyak yang Taetae mau, _arachi_?"

Tangan besar itu mengusak kepalanya, membuat si bocah langsung patuh dan memeluk kaki _appa_ nya erat.

"Tapi, tapi appa hawus ba-ba sampai brumbrum!"

Namja itu menyeringai. Dia mengenggam lengan anaknya mantap dan mengangkat lengannya, melemparnya keatas dan langsung menangkap tubuh mungil itu sigap, membuat bocah tiga setengah tahun itu menjerit kesenangan. Jujur, kadang dia takut Namjoon mematahkan tulang Taehyung.

Selang beberapa menit, keduanya berhenti dan Namjoon membiarkan kaki-kaki kecil berpasir itu melingkar di lehernya. Dia melompat-lompat kecil, membuat anak itu senang kemudian menoleh kebelakang, kearah Seojin dan tersenyum.

Sumpah demi apapun, Namjoon, anaknya dan langit jingga dibelakang mereka adalah hal terindah yang dia punya. Membuatnya merasa, dia tak perlu apapun lagi kecuali tiga hal itu.

"Ayo pulang, Jin- _hyung_. Kami sudah lapar!"

Sungguh.

*

Sungguh.

Roda berputar. Hidup berputar. Waktu berputar. Belum sampai setahun dia mengagumi sosok namjanya dibalik langit jingga, Taehyung ditengkuknya yang menyanyi riang dan kaki kaki mereka yang membekas di pasir pantai, hidup mereka seakan dibalik cepat seperti pancake.

Dia menemukan kabar neraka dalam lemari suaminya. Diantara tumpukan bajunya, disela-sela lipatan bajunya.

Hasil medical check-up rumah sakit. Bukan hanya satu amplop, enam belas amplop, enam belas bulan berturut. Entah dimana sisanya, dia tidak tahu.

Otak memerintah tangannya membuka. Hati memerintah tangannya menyimpan kembali dan bertanya langsung.

Dan bodohnya, Seokjin memilih hati.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, dariku, Namjoon."

Namja jangkung itu mengerut heran saat dasinya baru terlepas, dia mengedipkan matanya dan berpikir sebentar.

"Maksudnya bagaimana, _hyung_? Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun."

"Bohong."

Namjoon mengedipkan matanya. Seokjin begitu tajam, begitu menuntut. Ada angin apa yang menerpa Seokjin-nya?

"Hey... aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun, sungguh..."

"Lalu amplop-amplop itu apa? Ada berapa lagi?"

Namjoon terdiam. Dia membatu ditempat.

Seokjin menatapnya tajam. Matanya mulai memerah. Dia menatap namja jangkung itu dalam.

"Demi Tuhan... Namjoon... itu surat check-up."

"Apa kau lihat dalamnya?"

Seokjin menatap namja didepannya dengan tatapan tak percaya, airmatanya siap meleleh kapan saja. Wajahnya mulai memerah, kesal.

"Kenapa pertanyaanmu begitu? Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau tidak pernah bicara?!"

"Kenapa kau mencampuri urusanku? Jangan bilang kau sudah buka amplopnya!"

Seokjin menangis. Dia menatap geram namjanya dan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Kalau aku lihatpun aku tidak salah kan?! Urusanmu apanya! Ini juga urusanku! Aku berhak tau! Kau itu suamiku! Apa yang kau pikir-"

"LIHAT DALAMNYA ATAU TIDAK?!"

Seokjin tersentak. _Namja_ jangkung itu menatapnya tajam, membentaknya. Dia dibentak. Namjoon membentaknya.

Dengan langkah lebar-lebar, _namja_ jangkung itu melangkah ke kamar, mengambil surat-surat itu yang sudah dia kumpulkan, lebih banyak daripada yang tadi Seokjin temukan. Dia membawanya ke halaman belakang, membuat Seokjin mengikutinya dan berusaha merebutnya. Tapi sekuat apapun dia berusaha, dia hanya semut kecil dengan tenaga Namjoon. Membuat Seokjin menjerit marah padanya dan menamparnya.

"KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI?! KENAPA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA?!"

Namjoon hanya diam, diam merasakan panas api dari pembakaran kertas dibelakangnya dan panas pipi bekas cap tangan suaminya sendiri. Dia tersenyum, tipis dan manis, menatapnya sendu sampai Seokjin merasa, menyentuh Namjoon sedikit saja, dia akan rapuh.

"Kalau begini, aku... sudah tidak menyembunyikan apapun kan?"

*

Seokjin hanya menginginkan kepercayaan.

Seokjin hanya menginginkan keterbukaan antara dia dan suaminya. Antara keluarganya. Antara orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Dia hanya ingin Namjoon berbagi bebannya.

Tapi namja itu seperti batu kepalanya. Bahkan diminta untuk berbagipun dia tidak mau. Sok kuat.

Seokjin sampai kesal dibuatnya. Dia merasa tak dipercaya, dibohongi.

Tapi hal yang membuatnya lebih kesal lagi, adalah Namjoon yang melakukan hal itu pada anaknya juga.

Berjanji, tapi tak menepati.

"Taetae- _ah_... sudah, ayo ke tempat tidur."

Bocah itu masih setia menunggu di meja makan, dengan mata memerah karena kebanyakan menangis. Namjoon boleh lupa ulang tahunnya, dia masih tidak merasa se-sakit hati ini. Tapi apa dia akan melupakan ulangtahun putranya juga?

"Tae..."

Seokjin sudah kehabisan akal menarik putra semata wayangnya ke ranjang, anak itu bersikukuh menunggu _appa_ nya. Suhu udara diluar makin keji dan Namjoon tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan pulang, harusnya Taehyung berhenti berharap dan pergi tidur saja.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Namjoon ingkar janji dan berbohong padanya, tapi Seokjin tak menyangka, dia tega melakukan hal macam ini pada anaknya sendiri.

Seokjin bisa tahan kalau Namjoon menipunya dan berbohong padanya. Dia bisa tahan kalau Namjoon kesal dan akan membantingnya keranjang, atau mungkin menyeretnya ke kamar mandi, mencumbunya tapi tidak menuntaskan hasratnya. Dia tidak apa-apa kalau dia yang disakiti.

Dia rela kalau setiap hari bertengkar karena krisis kepercayaan. Dia rela tiap hari marahan dan meneriaki Kim Namjoon yang mulai kandas percayanya pada Seokjin. Selama hanya dia, itu tidak masalah.

Tapi kalau anaknya, Seokjin marah.

Sekitar pukul dua belas lewat, pintu rumah terbuka. Namjoon pulang dengan kacamata tebal yang berembun dan baju basah. Celananya sedikit koyak di kaki dan Seokjin bisa mengintip luka mengering disana. Dagunya bahkan dibiasi darah kering.

" _APPA_ BOHONG!"

Baru saja Seokjin mau menarik Taehyung menjauh, melihat keadaan Namjoon yang seperti baru jatuh keatas salju. Namja itu terlihat bingung, melepas kacamatanya yang agak retak dan membiarkan malaikat mungilnya menangis sambil memukul sadis dadanya.

"JAHAT! _APPA_ MELEWATI ULANG TAHUN TAETAE! _APPA_ JAHAT!"

"Taehyung... _m-mianhae_... _appa_ -"

"BOHONG! JAHAT! _APPA_ JAHAT!"

Seokjin hanya diam, membiarkan anaknya marah-marah seenak hatinya. Namjoon pantas dipukul. Taehyung pantas marah pada _appa_ nya. Dan dia akan diam menontonnya-

"KIM TAEHYUNG CUKUP!" -sampai Namjoon membentak anak itu untuk berhenti, Seokjin turun tangan.

"Bisakah kau tahu diri dan posisi? Kau tidak ada hak membentak anakku!"

Dan satu rumah hening, hanya suara isakan bocah itu yang terdengar. Seokjin sudah hilang akal. Dia sudah lelah dibohongi, sudah lelah akan semuanya.

"Pertama... kau ingkar, kau bilang hari ini akan pulang lebih awal... bukan, jauh sebelum itu kau juga berjanji padaku akan selalu terbuka. Lalu kau berbohong, lagi, lagi... aku sudah lelah, Namjoon. Aku lelah memperhatikanmu, sakitmu yang aku tidak ketahui itu. Ataupun bersikap biasa. Aku lelah... Namjoon- _ah_. Lelah berusaha menjadi keluarga yang baik. Aku lelah menghadapimu. Ini bukan keluarga. Seharusnya keluarga tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya kita saling percaya..."

Taehyung masih terisak, menahan ingusnya untuk keluar lebih banyak. Bocah itu puas memukuli _appa_ nya, bermanja di _eomma_ nya dan meminta namja cantik itu menggendongnya. Seokjin sudah menangis, ikut anaknya menangis didepan _namja_ itu. Namjoon hanya diam, menatap kosong, hampa, mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Namjoon... aku, Taehyung... kita berdua ini... apa.. bagimu?"

*

Malam itu, Namjoon kembali ke kamar pagi hari.

Seokjin tidak peduli lagi. Dia sudah sesak memikirkan kenapa Namjoon-nya berubah. Kenapa dia jadi begitu tertutup. Kenapa jadi banyak rahasia yang membatasi mereka, dan lainnya.

Seokjin tertidur memunggungi tempat suaminya. Ayal menatap wajahnya.

Tangan besar itu merangkulnya, merengkuh pinggangnya lembut dan menempelkan pipinya pada punggung lebar Seokjin. Seokjin hanya diam. Tak bergeming. Pura-pura tidur.

Dia rindu pelukan ini.

" _Saranghae_..."

 _Namja_ itu bangkit, mengecup lama dahi Seokjin dari samping. Kemudian menghembuskan nafas hangat di tengkuknya.

Dan selanjutnya yang Seokjin tahu, punggungnya basah sedikit. Seingat dia, Namjoon sudah tidak mengorok dan tidak mengiler juga. Apa Namjoon... mungkin menangis?

Cukup lama sampai dia merasa punggungnya tak basah lagi. Saat Seokjin berbalik dengan lembut, namja itu terlelap dipunggungnya seperti anak rubah dengan damai.

Helaian rambut yang di cat cokelat keunguannya jatuh ke dahinya, masih setengah basah. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, dan pipinya menyapa bantal putih mereka dengan nyamannya. Gurat lelah diwajahnya berganti ketenangan. Ketenangan yang selalu Namjoon dapat dalam tidur.

" _Nado_..."

Bisiknya, pelan. Menyambar bibir tebal itu lembut dan membagi nafas hangatnya pada Kim Namjoon. Dia bersyukur Namjoon adalah orang yang baal saat tidur. Sehingga dia bisa menikmati wajah yang dia rindukan ini dengan tenang.

Tenang dan sedikit sakit-mengingat bagaimana dia tak dipercaya untuk tahu rahasianya.

*

Taehyung mengambek pada _appa_ nya sejak hari itu.

Seokjin sudah berusaha membuat bocah lima tahun itu tidak bersikap kurang ajar pada _appa_ nya, minimal menyapa _appa_ nya saat makan pagi. Tapi bocah itu sama keras kepalanya dengan Kim Namjoon. Dia tidak mau bicara pada namja jangkung itu sama sekali.

Seokjin sadar tiap malam Namjoon pergi ke kamar Taehyung dan mendapati anaknya sudah pura-pura tidur. Tapi Namjoon itu baal dan tidak peka, dia mengira Taehyung tidur sungguhan.

Berkali-kali Seokjin lihat kotak biru untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya Taehyung ditaruh didepan pintu kamarnya, dan Namjoon akan mengambilnya lagi, kemudian menaruhnya kembali di dalam kamar anaknya pada malam hari.

Itu berlangsung satu bulan. Dan sungguh, Seokjin gerah melihatnya.

"Kalau Taehyung kurang ajar, marahi saja."

 _Namja_ manis itu berucap, berharap Namjoon akan memarahi anaknya karena dia sudah tidak bisa melunakkan kepala batu Kim Taehyung. Tapi _namja_ jangkung itu tersenyum, tipis dan memandang gelas kopinya tenang.

"Tidak apa. Aku yang salah..."

Seokjin menghela napas, kemudian berbalik memunggungi Namjoon yang meneguk minumannya.

"Kalau... suatu hari nanti aku jadi beban... tinggalkan saja aku, Jinseok."

Seokjin membatu. Dia menghentikan gerak jemarinya pada piring dan mematikan air, menatap tembok.

"Sekarangpun..juga boleh. Kau boleh cari _appa_ yang lain buat Taehyung. Dengan begitu dia bisa cepat lupa pada-"

PLAKK

Seokjin melayangkan tangannya kuat-kuat pada pipi _namja_ itu. Nafasnya terengah. Wajahnya sudah penuh airmata dan memerah marah, sampai telinganya.

Dan Namjoon, bahkan tidak marah karena tamparan itu. Dia tidak marah, dia tidak melempar Seokjin ke kasur dengan kasar dan menghajarnya seperti dulu kalau dia tidak sengaja memukul dada Namjoon. Namjoon hanya diam, menatap kosong lantai dibawahnya dan tersenyum tipis.

PLAKK

Sekali lagi, tamparan itu mendarat di pipi bengap Kim Namjoon, dan pemiliknya hanya diam memejamkan mata.

PLAKK

Seokjin menampari pipi itu terus, membuatnya memerah, bengkak dan bibir itu terkoyak. Dia menatap wajah Namjoon yang menunduk, menopangkan tubuhnya pada bahu si jangkung yang terdiam.

"...jadi...kau kira.. semurah itu aku?"

Seokjin meremat dadanya. Sakit. Dadanya sesak. Sakit sekali. Seperti itukah dirinya di mata Namjoon?

"Aku berusaha bertahan! Aku berusaha menerima kenyataan kau menyimpan rahasia! Aku berusaha menjadi pendamping yang baik dan merawat suaminya, walau aku bahkan tidak tahu kau sakit apa, apakah parah, apakah tidak. Aku berusaha menjadi yang terbaik! Tapi begini pandanganmu padaku?!"

"Jinseok... aku-"

"Aku berusaha kuat dengan semua kebohonganmu, dustamu! Janjimu yang kau ingkari. Aku berusaha menerima kenyataan kalau kau tidak percaya padaku, atau lainnya! Aku berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak padamu dan bilang kau laki-laki brengsek! Tapi segitu saja hargaku buatmu?!"

Namjoon menutup wajahnya, meremas rambutnya kasar.

"Aku ini apa?! Apa aku cuma alat pembuat anak buatmu? Apa aku cuma jalang untuk menghangatkan kasurmu?! Apa kau sudah bosan pada jalang ini sekarang makanya tidak pernah menyentuhku?! Apa aku-"

Namjoon menarik lengan putih mulus itu, menyambar bibir indahnya lembut dan berharap Seokjin dapat membuka bibirnya agar dia bisa masuk. Tapi si manis melawan, melepaskan dirinya dari kukungan yang sangat dia rindukan itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku... jika hanya sebatas itu kau memandangku... jika kau tidak percaya padaku, Kim Namjoon. "

*

Tiga hari setelahnya, rumah masih terasa hening. Namjoon menjadi pendiam dan tidak bicara pada siapapun. Dia akan keluar pagi dan pulang larut saat semuanya sudah tidur. Mau itu _weekend_ juga, dia begitu.

Tapi hari ini berbeda.

Seokjin menyerit heran pada tangan besar yang ada dipinggangnya sekarang.

Pagi ini, saat dia sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya, Namjoon datang dan mendekapnya lembut, dari belakang. Namja itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Seokjin, menyesap aromanya dalam.

"Maaf..."

Maaf. Kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir favoritnya itu. Seokjin tersenyum miring, menatap pancinya dan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Namjoon.

"Maaf tidak merubah apapun..."

"Sepulang kerja.. aku pergi kerumah sakit... Jinseok."

Nafas Seokjin tercekat. Dia menelan ludahnya susah payah dan berusaha fokus pada masakannya. Namjoon bernafas tenang pada tengkuknya, menopangkan dagunya disana.

"Ikutlah... dengarkan semua.. yang dikatakan dokter sialan itu tentang aku."

Seokjin masih diam, menatap tembok dalam keheningan.

"Tolong jangan marah... mereka sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Tolong jangan menangis juga, nanti."

Namja itu terkekeh, mengecup lehernya lembut tanpa meninggalkan bekas, lalu naik ke pipinya dan memberi satu kecupan lembut lain padanya.

"Aku akan mempercayakan rahasia ini padamu. Tapi... kalau kau sudah terlanjur marah, lain waktu aku-"

"Aku akan kesana. Jam berapa jadwalnya?"

Namjoon tersenyum, sekali lagi mengecup bahu si cantik itu yang terekspos dari kausnya.

"Aku pulang awal. Jam tujuh aku akan menjemput... nde?"

*

Jam tujuh sudah lewat dua jam, tapi Namjoon tidak terlihat jempol kakinya.

Harusnya Seokjin tidak percaya pada Namjoon.

Telepon rumahnya berbunyi tadi-sekitar sejam lalu, dia kira itu Namjoon. Taehyung yang mengangkatnya sambil berjinjit, namun tidak terdengar suara apapun dan bocah itu lari ketakutan menghampiri _eomma_ nya.

Seokjin juga berhadapan dengan telepon itu, namun yang dia dengar hanya suara tak jelas. Setelah memutuskan itu telepon iseng, dia menutupnya.

Dan sekarang, pintu rumahnya dibuka dari depan, menampilkan wajah asing yang bukan suaminya.

Yang punya kunci rumah tentu, hanya dia, dan Namjoon, serta eommanya.

Tapi namja asing didepan ini, dengan wajah basah keringat dan percikan merah diwajahnya-serta jas hitam aneh ditubuhnya, muncul didepannya, terengah-engah.

"Kim Seokjin, _nde_?"

Senyum cerah. Senyum namja itu dengan gigi besarnya membuat Seokjin mengangguk, agak heran. Dia memandangi tangan namja itu dimana kunci rumahnya bergantung dengan cairan merah menghiasi.

Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Ah... kenalkan, aku... Jung Hoseok... temannya Namjoon _ie_... yah. Dan aku-"

"Chim-chim?!"

"Taetae!"

Seorang bocah mungil keluar dari balik tubuh Hoseok, dan seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang terengah menyusul kemudian. Seokjin semakin tak mengerti.

"Ah ya... aku teman suamimu dan kebetulan... keponakanku itu teman sekelas putramu... lalu ini _noona_ ku..."

"Annyeong... Seokjin- _ssi_."

Seokjin merengut dengan perkenalan aneh dan tiba-tiba itu. Apa-apaan ini? Apa mereka agen asuransi? Apa Namjoon bermasalah dengan orang-orang ini?

"Ah, _annyeong_... ada apa ya?"

 _Namja_ itu masih terlihat berusaha mengatur napasnya, sama dengan _yeoja_ dibelakangnya.

"Dia akan menjaga anak-anak. Dan kau harus ikut denganku, sungguh... Namjoon-aish. Pokoknya ikut sekarang!"

"Nde?"

" _Ppali._ Kabari aku nanti, oke?"

Seokjin makin merasa semuanya aneh. Dia menatap Hoseok yang sudah mulai bernapas normal dan memberikan kunci besi itu pada _noona_ nya, mengangguk dan menarik Seokjin keluar.

"T-tunggu! Anakku-"

"Anakmu tidak akan disakiti _noona_ ku... Seokjin- _ssi_... Namjoon... lebih penting."

Seokjin merasa ada hal yang tidak beres. Diantara semua ada yang tidak beres.

"Ada apa-"

"Dia tertabrak truk."

*

Dia-Jung Hoseok- bilang kejadian itu tidak lebih dari dua jam lalu, saat Namjoon buru-buru pulang dan mengemasi barangnya seperti orang kesetanan. Jika tidak ditegur pegawai lainpun, Namjoon tidak akan sadar kalau jam tujuh sudah lewat lama.

"Aku tahu matanya buruk dan dia pasti salah melihat jam seperti waktu anaknya ulang tahun. Kami dekat dan aku yakin si bodoh Namjoon pasti buru-buru. Khawatir kalau dia akan jatuh lagi dengan konyolnya seperti waktu hari bersalju, aku mengikutinya. Bahkan sampai mobilnya. Tapi maaf, aku terlambat... dan kecelakaannya... maafkan aku, Seokjin- _ssi_."

"Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Dan saat aku turun dari mobil, masuk kerumunan...si bodoh itu masih terjepit didalam mobil memegang ponselnya, nafasnya kacau dan dia menatapku seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Setelah berhasil keluar, dia memberikan kunci apartemen kalian, memintaku membawamu. Tanpa anaknya... dan... aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak mengerti kepalanya.."

Itu yang dikatakan Hoseok dalam perjalanan. Dia meremas rambutnya frustasi dengan darah di tangan dan di kemeja putihnya yang ternoda darah, banyak. Sangat banyak. Dia mengerti kenapa tadi Hoseok menggunakan jas dengan anehnya.

"Keluarga tuan Kim? Bisa cepat ikut saya kebelakang?"

Seorang perawat memanggil Seokjin yang meremas erat cincin yang menjadi liontin di lehernya, menatap suster itu heran dan mengikutinya saja. Hoseok membuntuti dibelakang.

Saat kakinya mulai masuk ke bangsal belakang, kericuhan membuatnya semakin tidak tenang. Seokjin berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya, terus memacu kakinya lebih cepat namun tak berisik. Kepalanya kosong, tapi hatinya penuh gemuruh petir. Semakin ribut suaranya semakin takut dia. Sampai ke ujung, mereka berhenti.

"Keluarganya disini, _uisanim_."

Saat tirai dibuka, Seokjin merasa nyawanya dicabut dari tempat saat melihat sosoknya terbaring diam disana, pasrah. Dada nya telanjang dan penuh luka lebam, memar dalam. Matanya menyorot pada lantai kosong, hampa. Mata yang redup. Tidak ada binar seperti antusiasme Taehyung. Tidak ada rasa seperti yang terpancar di mata Taehyung.

Hoseok mengepalkan tangannya. Dia menatap Seokjin yang membatu ditempat, dan Kim Namjoon yang diam disana seakan berharap, berharap untuk tahu apakah Jinseoknya sudah datang atau ini keluarganya yang lain. Tidak peduli bibirnya yang semakin pucat, atau orang-orang berbaju putih yang berusaha mempertahankan hidupnya, Namjoon memandang penuh harap pada kegelapan. Kegelapan dimatanya yang nyata mulai menyorot pada Kim Seokjin.

"Namjoon, Seokjin- _ssi_ sudah datang, dia didepanmu sekarang..."

Hoseok membimbing jemari Seokjin mendekat pada tangan dingin Namjoon yang lengket karena darah, menggenggamnya erat dengan jemari bergetar tanpa peduli luka di telapak tangan besar itu. Matanya menyala, kembali. Menatapnya dengan harap. Seokjin jadi lemah menghadapinya.

Dia ingin memanggil Namjoonnya, Namjoon dalam genggaman tangannya namun suaranya tak kuat untuk keluar-tak kuat untuk bicara lebih dari isakan.

Sementara tangan itu menggenggamnya, lemah. Sangat lemah.

Namjoon membiarkan Seokjin membawa tangannya pada wajahnya, berusaha menggapai pipinya dan menghapus airmatanya. Dia tak bicara, bahkan tak bisa berkutik sedikitpun dengan selang di bibirnya yang mengalirkan udara ke paru-parunya. Namjoon hanya bisa diam, bernafas berat seakan dadanya ditimpa tonase beras. Dalam, menatapnya penuh arti.

"C-cabut... selangnya?"

Namjoon mengedipkan matanya dua kali, lama. Seokjin mengerti. Dia mengerti _namja_ itu ingin bicara.

"T-tolong cabut..selangnya."

"Tapi.. tuan-"

"Tolong."

Seokjin memohon, memilih mengikuti keinginan namja dalam genggamannya. Membiarkan jemari itu basah karena tangisnya, menahannya sekuat tenaga agar Namjoon tidak berwajah seperti anak anjing memelas padanya.

Orang-orang itu mulai mengangkat benda yang sedaritadi mengalirkan nafas pada dada namja itu, membuat Seokjin harus mengigit bibir saat merasakan genggaman Namjoon mengerat dan nafasnya terputus.

Sekoyong-koyong dalam kesadarannya, dalam gemetar tangannya, Namjoon menatap wajah manis _namja_ nya yang menangis.

Dia ingin bicara.

Sungguh, dia ingin bicara. Tapi lehernya tersumbat, bibirnya kaku bahkan untuk bergerak sedikit. Perih. Terus berusaha seperti itu membuatnya perih.

"...J..in.."

Lirih, pelan. Gemetar.

Seokjin mengangguk, menatap dalam onyx hitam itu dan mengenggam erat jemarinya.

"Jangan dipaksa. Tidak apa... Namjoon _ie_... tidak apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja.."

".. _m-mia..n_.."

Namjoon membalas tatapannya.

Namjoon menangkup pipinya lembut. Jemari panjangnya dingin, gemetar, basah.

Sentuhan itu turun, pada dadanya, pada objek dingin yang melingkar di lehernya. Mengenggamnya lembut, menariknya lemah sampai putus dan membiarkan Seokjin mengenggamnya lagi.

Dia tidak mau jadi begini. Dia tidak mau Namjoon menatapnya seakan dia bebas dan tak ada ikatan dengannya. Seakan Namjoon bukan siapa-siapa. Seakan Namjoon bukan tanggungannya.

" _Ani_... jangan begitu."

Namjoon membasahi pipinya dengan airmatanya yang hanya Seokjin lihat sekali saat Taehyung lahir.

Mereka saling menatap, menggenggam, berbagi kehangatan dalam menit-menit terakhir. Seokjin menatap Namjoon dalam, menyiratkan takut. Sementara _namja_ itu mengerutkan dahinya perih, sesal. Dalam kepalanya semua memori berkerubut masuk. saat _appa_ nya meninggal, saat dia melamar Seokjin, saat mereka menikah, malam mereka, saat Taehyung hadir, saat Seokjin marah, Taehyung marah...

Sampai titik dimana dia mendapat cahaya dalam mata bening Seokjin-nya yang menangis.

Dia menatap sosok Seokjin tenang, dengan senyum merekah, miris-tapi tulus dan peluh membasahi tubuhnya.

Keduanya tak berkata-kata, hanya berbagi sentuhan kecil yang perlahan memudar. Melemah, jatuh, menyapa hampanya udara.

Matanya menatap kebawah, kelopak mata itu terlihat berat namun maniknya masih setia menumbuk manik cokelat Seokjin yang memerah, menatapnya nyalang, hampa.

"Namjoon...?"

Seokjin yang sadar pertama akan pekikan mesin disebelahnya. Akan dua bunyi melengking yang menggema. Hanya dua hal itu yang terfokus dikepalanya.

Tidak tahu lagi mau dokter-dokter itu meminta defriblirator, menaikkan _voltase_ atau _joule_ alat itu dan berusaha memulangkan jiwa manis _namja_ nya ke alam fana, atau doa doa yang dipanjatkan keluarga Namjoon yang baru datang. Seokjin tidak bisa menangkapnya dengan jernih.

Yang dia tahu, Namjoon masih menatapnya sama seperti tadi pagi. Kalungnya putus, ditarik jemari panjang _namja_ yang begitu ia cintai. Liontinnya bergeming menumbuk lantai, bersamaan dengan lentingan mesin diatas kepala suaminya.

"Maaf... kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

Seokjin tersenyum miris. Dadanya sesak. Matanya buram. Menatap sosok yang sudah berjanji suci padanya ini. Sosok yang matanya baru ditutup oleh dokter muda yang menggumamkan maaf itu, sosok yang tertidur damai dengan alat bantu kehidupan yang hanya jadi omong kosong diatas tubuhnya itu.

Kim Namjoon sudah pergi. Meninggalkan Seokjin dan Taehyung dengan sebuah janji bahwa dia akan berbagi rahasia kecilnya.

Namjoon tidak berbagi.

Namjoon bahkan tidak membiarkan Seokjin tahu apapun soal sakitnya dia.

Namjoon curang, hanya menanggungnya sendiri.

Sakitnya, perihnya.

Dan Seokjin hanya jadi orang bodoh yang memaki tubuh kosong itu, meremas erat tangannya dan gemetar menyentuh inchi kulitnya yang hancur. Melihat lemahnya Kim Namjoon yang selama ini selalu ditutup-tutupi. Melihat sisi rapuh _namja_ jangkung itu dalam tidurnya.

Seokjin menjerit. Hatinya menjerit.

Menjerit karena suaminya begitu rapuh dan dia baru mengetahuinya saat tubuh itu hancur. Dia menjerit saat mendapat rasa sesak dari wajah tenang suaminya yang tertidur.

Sakit. Perih.

*

'Namjoon- _ssi_ mengalami dengenerasi retina. Itu bersifat turunan. Kami sudah mendapati tanda-tanda kelainan itu sejak usianya dua belas tahun. Pada kasus inipun dia sangat beruntung karena menjadi salah satu yang perkembangan kelainannya cukup lamban. Pada check-up terakhir, hasil menunjukkan kalau penglihatannya sudah hampir lima puluh enam persen buram. Terutama di malam hari dan saat siang begitu terik. Dia juga tak bisa memperhatikan objek kecil. Objek besar akan terlihat kabur dan redup dimatanya. Kami sudah berusaha membantu dengan terapi oksigen dan alat bantu seperti lensa tapi tak ada kemajuan signifikan. Selain ceroboh...mungkin hal ini juga yang memicu kecelakaan.'

Seokjin mendengar semuanya hari itu, didepan wajah dingin dia dan _hio_ yang terbakar. Tubuhnya yang diselimuti kain putih sampai leher dan wajahnya yang tertutup penutup mayat.

Segenggam kalung emas putih melingkar di pergelangan tangan dingin _namja_ itu, sisa untaiannya masih utuh dan berkerak darah. Cincin putih dengan ukir bahasa latin yang sampai sekarang tak dia mengerti itu mengagah didalam lingkarnya, gagah dan dimasuki darahnya yang kering.

Seokjin mengenggam kalungnya, yang putus ditarik _namja_ itu sebelum nafas terakhirnya.

Dia melepas untaian pada tangan dingin itu, menukarnya dengan miliknya yang rusak dan mengalungkan emas putih berbau besi itu pada lehernya. Cincin pernikahannya. Janjinya _namja_ itu pada dia.

Tidak apa.

Tidak apa. Sungguh. Tidak apa jika dia terikat dengan Kim Namjoon sampai matinya. Tak ada yang ingin dia ubah. Tak ada yang ingin dia putuskan.

Dia akan tetap menjadi pendampingnya.

Sampai abu berbentuk, sampai angin mengacak serpihan raganya.

Jiwanya ada pada Kim Namjoon. Sampai hari dimana dia merelakan kepergiannya. Sampai hari dimana hatinya tak sakit mengenang nama dan sosoknya.

Seokjin mendekat pada tubuh dingin itu, membuka penghalang wajah tenang suaminya yang begitu dingin.

Namjoon selalu tenang saat tidur.

Juga sulit dibangunkan dan tipe yang mendedikasikan tidur untuk istirahat seutuhnya.

Wajahnya selalu terlihat damai saat tidur.

Selalu, sama. Sampai saat ini.

Seokjin tersenyum, menutup matanya. membiarkan dia menangis sepuasnya disamping raga kosong itu. membiarkan jerit tanpa suara itu menyapa dinginnya ruangan. Membiarkan tangannya erat melingkar pada genggaman kaku itu.

Menyesap bibir itu ringan, lembut dan tulus.

Sebelum dia tak tersentuh, sebelum kimia yang mempertahankan raga itu utuh. Biarkan Seokjin dan hatinya rapuh dulu pada dadanya yang masih terasa hangat, berdarah. Berharap-harap ada detak yang menyusul.

Biar tangisnya meleleh dipipi itu. Biar sesalnya disadari Namjoon.

Biar Namjoon tahu, betapa ia mencintainya.

Biar janji pada cincinnya jadi sungguh nyata. Dibawa pergi Namjoon dan dikukuhkan dia. Tidak peduli bila Namjoon banyak dusta padanya.

Satu hal yang ia yakini, Namjoon mempercayai cintanya pada dia.

 _caritas mea cogitatione oculis vestris, praeter mortem nobis_

(Love is the reflection to your eyes, even death do us apart)

 _nj/k: Sekalipun aku berdusta, sekalipun bibirku menipumu, ingatlah. Mataku tidak pernah bisa berbohong saat menatapmu. Karena kupercayakan semua cintaku disana. Dimanapun ragaku, jiwaku membara selama kau ada._

 **maaf. error. error parah, berantakan banget. gaktau ini gimana bentuk akhirannya huhuhu**... **first namjin! papamamabangtan~** **hehehehe.**

 **oh ya, itu loh, penyakit yang dengenerasi retina itu ada yg tau namanya apa? sepertinya sy pernah ntn pelem, nah di pelem itu menyebutkan nama penyakit xxx nah itu tuh degenerasi retina. lama2 orangnya bisa buta karena matanya ga berpungsi** **(tapi lupaa namanya apa ya?)** **gatau jg kalo kena penyakit itu masi bs idup normal gak yah? apa rasanya buta 50%an? kadarnya ketinggian ga tuh? apa kaya minus 12 dioptri?**

 **ini agak bingung jadi maap kalo ga logis yaahh huhuhu** **huehuehue, riviuw-fav pliseau~**


	2. sequel

sequel sudah dipost :3

yang berkenan bolehh merapaat ke stories Chii~

ehehehe (ehe)

29-04-17


End file.
